Mario
Mario is the main character from the "Super Mario Bros." series, but this version of him is the one from "Hotel Mario". He is the older brother of Luigi. Physical Appearance Mario is a short and stout middle age Italian man with short brown hair, blue eyes, and black moustache. The red cap Mario wears is his most distinctive characteristic and it is really important for him because if he loses it he takes more damage. He has had the cap since he was born. He has a pair of white gloves he is rarely seen without, most likely for plumbing, and a simple pair of brown work shoes. Mario is typically depicted wearing nondescript blue overalls with yellow buttons, along with a red long-sleeved shirt under them Personality Much like his video game counterpart, Mario is courageous and heroic. Whenever he hears that someone - or rather Princess Peach - is in trouble, he's quick to run to the rescue. However, he's known for his obsession over toast and toasters, as well as making lame catch phrases. Abilities Mario's main ability is his jump, which allows him to leap two stories high, while doing two flips and a twist. He is the second best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom, only bested by Luigi. He seems to have very powerful feet, which have trampled innumerable enemies, toppled fortresses and even crushed spaceships. Mario is often associated with fire, or summoning toast at random. Biography Hotel Mario In Hotel Mario, Mario and Luigi travel to the Mushroom Kingdom after an invitation for a picnic by Princess Peach. Upon arriving, the two find out that Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser, who has made her a "permanent guest" in one of his Koopa Hotels. Mario and Luigi travel from one Koopaling's hotel to the next, with Peach being brought to a new hotel every time the brothers have searched through the last one. After destroying most of the Koopaling hotels, Mario fights Bowser in his own hotel and defeats him. He then receives a kiss from Princess Peach, then congratulates the player as 'The best ever'. Quest for YouTube It's unknown what happened to the Mushroom Kingdom during the events of the Quest for YouTube, but Gaspra believes it was most likely destroyed by Queen Beryl and Anonymous. Mario joins with the Unification Squad before they storm Hyrule Castle to defeat the King. He appears off and on throughout the course of the game, but plays no major role. Epilogue Mario and Luigi return to the newly restored Mushroom Kingdom only to find that Princess Peach was captured by Bowser. Special Attacks Fire Ball - Usually Mario requires a Fire Flower for this, but Mario can shoot out a red fireball at an enemy. Jump - Mario leaps into the air and slams his feet down on the enemy's head, back, etc. Super Jump - Similar to the regular Jump, except Mario puts more power into the landing impact. Ultra Jump - This is the ultimate version of Mario's Jump, putting even more power into the landing impact. Trivia *Mario was originally going to play a major role in The Quest for YouTube, but the game focused more on Link and Zelda. *Mario is seen as one of the eight YouTube Poop Masters in "The King's Epic Adventure", but the stage was never made due to lack of video footage and material. *Mario was suppose to gain a Super form like Link, Zelda, the King, and Morshu, but the idea was scrapped due to lack of sprites. It was based off the "Super Mario Bros. Z" sprite where his cap and shirt become gold, his overalls turn white, and he gains a white cape. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Cross-Over Category:CD-i Category:RPG